


A Night of Love

by DoctorSmoakingQueen



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorSmoakingQueen/pseuds/DoctorSmoakingQueen
Summary: Can Cruz's wedding be the Start of it all for Casey and Brett
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	A Night of Love

Sylvie walked over to the bar, watching Chloe and Joe have their first dance. They looked happy joe spinning Chloe around with her laughing. Sylvie smiled and was so glad they found each other. After the year that Cruz has had, it was nice to see him smiling.  
“What can I get you miss?” the bartender asked.  
“A glass of Rose please.” She responded with a smile. The bartender nodded his head then filled the glass and handed it to her. “Thank you.”  
“Hey, you.” She heard a voice behind her.  
She turned around and was face to face with Hermann.  
“Hey.” She said with a bright smile.  
“Look, uhm I know with everything that happened the past few days we haven’t talked but I want you to know if you need anything, or anyone to talk to our house is always open.”  
“Thanks, Herm.” She hugged him  
“Oh, and Cindy said she will make all the brownies you want.”  
“Well, I do love her brownies.”  
“I’ll tell her.” He smiled and walked away.  
Sylvie turned her attention back to the dance floor as the first dance was wrapping up. She lightly clapped her glass and cheered, her eyes falling on Casey who was chatting with Donna.  
The MC of the Reception grabbed the microphone “Wow, wasn’t that just beautiful.”  
The crowd cheered.  
“And now with the bridesmaid's toast here is Sylvie Brett.”  
“Showtime,” Sylvie said as she grabbed her speech off the table as Stella and Emily stood cheering.  
Sylvie grabbed the microphone and turned to the crowd.  
“Hello everyone, for those of you who do not know me I’m Sylvie Brett I am the P.I.C at Firehouse 51, and I am also one of the Groom’s best friends and roommate.”  
Joe screamed “Sylvie!!” causing her to chuckle.  
“This year has been a tough one, we lost someone who should be here but even though he is not physically here, I feel him with me every day. His name was Otis or that’s we called him. As I was writing this, I tried to figure what He would say, and I combined it with my speech. It’s how we both felt about Chloe and the joy she brought into Joe’s life.”  
Chloe grabbed Cruz’s hand as Sylvie opened the paper and continued.  
“Joe and Otis were about as close as brothers with no bloodline could be. I shared an apartment with them both and I can recall many times laughing until my sides hurt. It felt like I had two adoptive brothers and that what it felt like. I felt protected and safe knowing I had two firefighters under the same roof as me. Before Otis died, we were on the roof one night. I couldn’t sleep so I always go up to the roof to clear my head, Otis followed, and we were talking about the joy that Chloe brought into Joe’s life. Chloe, Otis and I felt that meeting you was the greatest moment in Joe’s life. You are beautiful, kind and brave. And when you came into Joe’s life you didn’t try to make him choose between you and us because you became a part of us, a part of our small and crazy family. So, on behalf of Otis and Myself, I want to thank you for making Joe smile again and making him feel safe and loved.”  
Chloe blew kisses at Sylvie.  
“Joe, we started a little unconventional.”  
All Fire House 51 laughed causing Joe to roar with laughter.  
“But even though we never worked out that way, what we did become is much more powerful. You are not only my coworker, my best friend but you are also my brother. Thank you for believing in me and Otis and making us a better version of ourselves just by knowing you. Otis isn’t here but the love that all three of us shared and the memories- “Sylvie stopped to compose herself. “Those memories will stay forever in my heart because Otis made both of us better and I promise you that I will always have your six. I will always be there in our old apartment and will be there for you and Chloe and whatever you guys will need for this next magical adventure you are about to embark on.” Joe smiled and Chloe blew more kisses.  
“Someone once said people are like the parts of a tree. Some people are like branches and leaves, they are in your life for specific seasons or moments in time, but they blow off and break when it’s time for those relationships to come to an end. However, if you find someone who can be the root of your tree and who stays and makes you want to be the best tree in the world than those are the people that you need in your life. Joe and Chloe, you found your key root in each other and I am so happy and thankful to have you in my life and that you two found each other and found your love of a lifetime.”  
Sylvie could feel Matt’s eyes on her the entire time she was speaking, she raised her glass. “To the Bride and Groom.”  
The crowd raised their glasses and clapped.  
Chloe got up and hugged her first “That was beautiful Sylvie.”  
Joe pulled her into a giant hug. “I’ll always have your six too. Always.” Sylvie smiled and patted his chest.  
Sylvie walked back to her table and chugged her refill.  
“You alright?” Emily said.  
“Yeah, I’m going to get a refill and get some air.  
“You want me to come with?”  
“No, I’m alright.”  
As Sylvie walked to the bar the MC called Stella to do her maid of honor speech.  
“Wow, how can I follow THAT?!!” Stella shouted into the microphone as Sylvie walked outside.  
As soon as she was outside, she walked to the far corner of the steps and laid her hands on the guardrail and bowed her head catching her breath.  
She heard the door open and shut and raised her head without looking “Emily, I am fine I just need a minute.”  
“It’s not Emily.”  
Sylvie looked over to see Casey.  
“I saw you book it out of there and figured you needed a friend.”  
“Sorry, just talking about Otis got to me a little.”  
“Come here.” He said pulling her into a hug.  
Sylvie looked at him cautiously before he gestures with his hands to come here.  
She walked over to Casey and hugged him. She felt safe in his arms, felt like no harm could get to her when she was wrapped up in his muscular embrace.  
They stood there for a few minutes his chin on her head. The past year it felt like they had gotten closer, they were friends when he was with Gabby but now, they shared something deeper and stronger connection. And he fell for her, granted he never said anything because of fear.  
He had multiple relationships in the past that failed.  
And Gabby, a woman who he thought would be his wife forever turned around and blew up in his face.  
But Sylvie, she was different.  
He didn’t feel like everything with Sylvie was constantly going to be an argument. Sylvie was not the argumentative type she had passion, yes, but she also cared about other feelings and the way she didn’t want to hurt them.  
He felt safe with her, felt like he could be himself without hiding his past relationships because she was there and saw it happen, plus she had her relationship issues in the past.  
But here they were standing together helping each other through everything that has happened in the last year.  
And as selfish as it sounded, he was glad her and Kyle didn’t work out. He was going to say something to her after shift the day Kyle proposed but then he just wanted her to be happy. Because she deserved happiness after everything she went through.  
He realized he needed happiness too and for a while, he felt like that happiness coincided with Gabby but now, he wasn’t so sure.  
Could his happiness come from the woman in his arms?  
And was it wrong to fall for your ex’s best friend even if they rarely talked anymore?  
Sylvie pulled out of the embrace and looked at him and smiled her full bright smile “Thank you for that.”  
“You’re welcome.”  
They stared at each other, their eyes connecting with each other’s  
“Screw it,” he thought  
His hand reached up and caressed her cheek she leaned into his hand.  
And before his inner judgment could cause him to retreat his mouth started to lower towards hers, Sylvie started to lean more into him.  
But the door opening caused them to jump apart “Hey Sylvie- oh I’m sorry am I interrupting?”  
“No, no not at all,” Casey said before he scrambles back in.  
Sylvie watch him retreat  
“What the hell just happened?’ she thought


End file.
